


Midnight

by Ultra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, F/M, Holding Hands, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Thor discovers the wonder of Midgard's New Year celebrations.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Avengersland on LiveJournal.

The sky is so clear, he is sure he can see another world without Heimdall’s help. Asgard is too far and yet, Thor is almost certain that shining patch in the sky is home.

So focused is he, Thor notices not her approach until a hand touches his, fingers intertwining. He smiles, gripping on tight.

“Happy New Year,” Jane tells him, thundering sounds from beyond but a distant noise to Thor.

Another year has dawned here on the planet they call Earth, as clocks tell with a flurry of bells and chimes. It is a new beginning for all.


End file.
